


slow dance on the inside

by whenyouheldtheknife



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, except for the part where i am not, this is nsfw right from the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another sad prose poem about being in love with the best friend that only wants to fuck you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow dance on the inside

**Author's Note:**

> 1) listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYNfdm3Ky3Y) because it is the inspiration  
> 2) and also the reason this entire thing is super sexual okay  
> 3) again i am very sorry  
> 4) come say hi on [tumblr!](http://rudejolras.tumblr.com)

when your hands are threaded in my hair all i can think about is the weight of you on my tongue and in my throat and how your cum sticks to the roof of my mouth like the promises you’ve made to me. 

_(you always leave me when you’re done.)_

your shoulder brushes mine and i wonder what you meant by it until you mutter a meaningless _sorry_ and move as far away from me as you can. 

sometimes when we’re fucking i wish you didn’t use a condom so i could feel you inside of me. 

_(after we’re done fucking i wish you would tell me that you loved me.)_

you like to pin my wrists above my head when you’re on top of me and i like the bruises you leave. they’re the one thing you can’t take back. 

_that mouth of yours is going to be the death of me,_ you murmur into my ear before you’re on me like a tsunami, your kisses the rain i’ve been craving until you bite down and i’m reminded that you don’t feel the way i do. 

_(i like leaving hickeys on your hip bones before i blow you because you’ll see them when you’re alone and think of me.)_

we’re walking side by side along the thames and your shoulder bumps mine but you don’t take it back; you lean in closer and press a soft kiss to my cheek. 

something has changed in you and now when you look at me i feel like stars are exploding inside my fingertips. 

_(your fingers thread through mine instead of through my hair and my heart swells so large inside of my chest it’s almost unbearable.)_

_can i kiss you,_ you ask me and your bottom lip is caught between your teeth like it does when you’re thinking and my smile is the answer you need. 

you’ve started staying in my bed after we fuck and when i wake up you’ve already made me coffee and toast and i am so in love with you that it makes my head spin. 

_(i think you might love me, too.)_

your laughter is boisterous when i joke with you during sex; it bounces off the walls and rumbles inside your chest; it reverberates through my body and down to the tips of my toes when i orgasm with your name stuck between my teeth. 

we take after-sex showers together now and you don’t try to fuck me again; you gently scrub my body clean of our mess and murmur how beautiful i am underneath the spray of warm water. 

_(when you think i’ve fallen asleep in your arms i can hear you whisper, i’ll love you until the day i die.)_


End file.
